A Juliet Story
by Emma Gene Louise
Summary: Vada has counted the hours till Nick came back...but once he's back, she realizes that the relationship is going to be complicated. The story goes down a Romeo and Juliet like path of love


**Well hey there! i watched My girl 2 and was touched at the Nada romance! So i decided to continue the story right where they left off, Nick promised he would come back for the summer, and now that it's that time, Vada is excited to see the boy she desperately loved.

* * *

**

"No, this just isn't right." I said, throwing a dress across the room in frustration. It just wasn't right. I went back to my almost empty closet and sighed, hitting my head on the door in anguish. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"how's slaying the dragon?" Shelly, I mean, my mom said from the door. After loosing my mom when I was really little, Shelly was a great person to talk about all that 'girl' stuff.

"Not too well..." I said, beginning to pick at the clothes piles. Shelly walked in, holding a basket of laundry.

"Would you mind helping me fold these?" Shelly asked, putting the basket down on the bed.

"Let me just put this mess away." I said, gesturing to the pile of clothes. "Why don't I have anything pretty to wear?"

"Vada Sultenfuss, you have many beautiful dresses to wear. Is this about Nick?" She asked, folding a baby shirt. Ever since my trip to Los Angeles...and my kiss with Nick, I've been counting down the days until he showed up in the summer.

"No." I lied. I was a horrible liar, and Shelly saw right through the act.

"Allright. It's high time you told me what happened between you two. Sometimes it helps to get things off your chest." She said, eyes gazing directly into mine, showing love, and trust. Maybe just telling her wouldn't hurt. I moved and sat down on the bed next to her.

"ok fine...but you can't tell Dad, ok?" I said seriously. If dad had ever found out I kissed a boy, he'd murder me!

"Cross my heart." She said, moving the laundry basket so she could braid my hair. We always did hair or makeup while having a girl talk. I told her the whole story, about all the people we saw, and the adventures we had...and lastly about the kiss.

"Vada...sweetheart...ummm...well, as much as I want you to go after the one you love, You do realize that he's going to be your cousin." Shelly said, tugging awkwardly at my wavy blonde hair. Oh, did I forget to mention that my uncle tom was getting married to Nicks mother?

"But we're not blood relatives. And I really...REALLY like him Shelly. I've been feeling butterflies every time I think about the day I left," I trailed, letting the butterflies fill my tummy like soda pop did. Shelly saw this...well, she at least saw the dumb quirky smile I was giving her.

"Oh Vada...i just don't know. But I can help you pick out something to wear...will that help you?" My smile got even bigger and Shelly smiled back.

"Oh yes! Thank you thank you thank youu!" I said, jumping across the bed to hug her. We spent the next hour trying on dress after dress until I settled on a Blue one, that would go perfectly with the earrings Nick got me...but Shelly didn't know about those. And I didn't intend on her knowing. All I knew was that I was going to be really excited to see him.

***One week later***

"Come on Vada, we're going to be late!" Dad said from outside. He, Shelly, and Harry junior were all ready to go. I looked in the mirror one last time, fixing my earrings before walking out of the house. My dad gawked and Shelly smiled. Harry Junior clapped his hands with excitement.

"Doesn't your sister look gorgeous?" Shelly said to Harry junior.

"She looks like she's going out...we're just going to pick up your uncle." My dad said, staring at my earrings.

"well, let's go." I said, awkwardly getting into the car. My dad looked at Shelly, who gave him a stern look of 'shut up, don't ask' and we were on our way. Dad and Shelly sang songs to Harry junior while I stared out the window. We mailed each other all we could...but it wasn't the same as actually being there in person.

***

"Vada...come on Vada wake up, we're here." Someone said, I woke with a start to realize I was in the car, and my dad was shaking my knee from the drivers seat. I looked up to see planes cruising over. My butterflies intensified as I realized I would be seeing Nick very soon. The four of us made our way to the correct terminal and sat anxiously for our relatives. Alright, so I was the only one who was visibly anxious. Just as I thought my stomach would explode the first person walked off the plane, and then the next. And the third...well the third made my heart race, my head spin, and my stomach do flip flops. The boy was tan, with long dark blonde hair, looking around quickly. As our eyes met I swear I could see sparks flying. The boy walked quickly over.

"Hello Uncle Harry, Aunt Shelly." He smiled, giving them hugs. "And hello Mr. Harry Junior." He smiled, playing with his hands, making the baby squeal with delight. I waited expectantly for his greeting to me.

"Hey Vada." He smiled, and went back to playing with Harry juniors feet. My hand went to my ears, was I still wearing the earrings? Yes, they were still there. Was there something on my face? No...then why wouldn't he talk to me? What about the hug I had wanted so badly.

"Well hello there family, long time no see?" A voice said from behind me.

"Phil! Nice to see you!" Dad said, hugging his brother.

"And Miss Vada, nice to see you." He said smiling awkwardly at me, along with his soon-to-be wife Rose. What was going on? Why was everyone treating me so strangely? Was there something I didn't know about? I didn't have a mom...was that it? Were they feeling sorry for me?

"Well let's hit the road." Dad said, taking some bags and walking towards the car. I purposely sat next to Nick...just in case he wanted to hold my hand...and he didn't. In fact, the entire ride he refused to even look at me! What had I done wrong? Uncle Phil kept looking back at us, as if he was afraid of something we would do. The car ride was painfully awkward for me, but the adults were chatting easily about babies. Rose was pregnant herself, and Nick was chipping in on how much he wanted to be a big brother. I stayed quiet and looked out the window, wishing that he could just go back to California and leave me here to mope. Everyone was grateful to pile out of the packed car and settle into the house.

"Hey Vada, why don't you show Nick where his room is?" Shelly said, giving me a chance to get away with Nick...not that I wanted it. We both walked silently up the stairs and into the spare bedroom.

"Here we are." I said.

"Yes we are." He joked back, our eyes meeting once again. Sparks flew and I had to resist the urge to bring him into a close embrace. "Vada..." He started, stepping closer to me. Was he going to kiss me? He opened his mouth to say one thing, but then closed it.

"It's good seeing you again. I hope that we will have a great time here." He smiled and closed the door on me. My heart sank into my chest and I walked into my room. It was only three in the afternoon, but I still felt like sleeping, my brain just wasn't up to functioning. I sadly pulled my knees up to my head as tears fell from my eyes. Maybe he didn't love me anymore...maybe what was, isn't. And with that I fell into a deep sleep.

"Vada! Come on! Dinner's on the table!" Shelly said loudly, pounding on the door. I stretched and walked out of the room, feeling great.

"You feeling alright? You've been distant ever since we picked up you're uncle Tom and Nick." She asked, putting her hand on my back. My mood instantly dropping as I remembered why I was upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been in a...writing mood!" I said, giving an excuse for locking myself in my room for so long. Writing poetry had become my passion. Ever since Thomas J died...he was my inspiration. He was my first love...and for awhile I thought my last. Then I met Nick...the thought depressed me further, and I just wasn't very hungry. We walked to the table which was bustling with people passing bowls and platters of food, getting ready to sit down and have a great dinner. Nick was seated across from me, but refused to link eyes with me...and instead sat quietly, analyzing the chicken and mashed potatoes in front of him. The adults kept busy with conversations about cars, politics, dead people. You know, the usual. As dinner finished, I excused myself to my room. I couldn't stand being around Nick anymore. Every time I saw him, I wanted to hug him, kiss him, to have his hands on my face like they did that one day. As I crept up the stairs and into my room I grabbed the box under my bed. Of all the things I knew about mother. Then I grabbed the portfolio with all the pictures and new information I found out about her on my trip to Los Angeles. Just as I was going to the page with pictures of my mom, a piece of paper flew under the door. I walked over to hear feet running and a door close. _Nicks door. _I walked cautiously over to the paper and read the sweet handwriting.

_Vada, I know I kissed you back in Los Angeles...but my feelings have changed. I think we should just be friends._

_-Nick

* * *

_

_**Ohhh snap! Whats going to happen to Vada? What happened for Nicks feelings to change? find out in chapter TWO**_

**And i like reviews, thought i would mention that!**


End file.
